


I'm The One (For You)

by bichita_36e, dd_83701, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, I'm In Love With You-Forever, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, SULLYVANDY, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/pseuds/dd_83701, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: My first try at being an author, and so I'm "slow-burning" it. My next efforts should be longer, focusingon the Hughes and Ripley, Herrera and Sullivan couples.If you like what I've done, please do comment
Relationships: Bishop/DeLuca, Herrera/Sullivan, Hughes/Ripley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).



> btw: I'm IGNORING "Indoor Fireworks" where Ryan is shot  
> The plan was a few months in SD per SAK (Stupid Ass  
> Krista) anyway.

The last of the breakfast dishes are dried and put away. The rest of  
the morning they plan to relax , and then run in the park, or exercise here,  
at home. Vic thinks that her husband is getting a bit "shaggy", and so says so  
in a way that won't start a conflict. "Can you set up a a trim for later, then?"

"Sure...did I mention that my cousin Claire is flying in tonight? From San Jose-I  
last saw her almost a year ago...we're really close. And you'll LOVE her."

"Obviously, if you love her, so will I. Whatever you want-then SNARKILY: _Dear_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruitt's interference in his daughter's and  
> Robert Sullivan's personal life has taken a  
> turn that he had not expected-he's OUT of  
> Andy's life until he gets a grip.

"I apologize, Andy. I never meant to come between your dad and you-this is my fault.  
I'll find a way to fix it, I promise."

"DON'T, Bobby. HE is the one who inserted himself into OUR lives. He's so arrogant, he  
actually believes that I don't know that Ryan coming back here has his fingerprints all  
over it. He doesn't accept you being with me. That's HIS problem. He's exiled-like whatever  
his name is: Angelina Jolie's Dad."

Sullivan says, "Jon Voight-so...he's Voight-ed."

"O Hell yeah-his _VOIGHT-ED FOR REAL_ he is definitely _Voight-ed_ ".  
She laughs loudly at the expression on his face. "I can say that now...", she teases.

"Ho-kay...just why can you say that?"

"Ah, si-hazte pendejo, si quieres."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Ah, si-hazte pendejo, si quieres  
> Play the fool if you want


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruitt Herrera's plan to re-ignite the romance  
> between Ryan and his daughter is an EPIC FAIL

WELL THEN...his plan to bring Ryan back to Seattle, in which his daughter would fall  
back into his arms on sight has gone to SHIT...for all of his posturing about how well HE  
knows HER, she knows him almost as well. She saw through his clumsy efforts easily:

'DAD! How did you think this EVER had a chance of working!? I'm not in love with Ryan,  
and I NEVER HAVE BEEN! Yes, I LOVE him, and I care for him as a friend. I'm in love  
with ROBERT, so PLEASE...entiendame una cosa: estoy con el. Mi plan es a QUEDARME  
CON EL. PUNTO.'

He'd HAND-picked the boy next door specifically for his daughter, encouraged their dating,  
never wavering in his machinations or determination for them to be together even through-out  
their on again off again romantic history. He'd pictured them married, and with a family of their  
own...THAT is what would be best for her...

As usual, she dismisses his advice, disdains his help, both with her personal life, and her career.  
Always head-strong and impulsive, she refuses to believe that he, her father, knows what's best for  
her.

 _SULLIVAN_ ...he's the cause of all of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entiendame una cosa:  
> get this trough your head
> 
> estoy con el.  
> i'm with him
> 
> Mi plan es a QUEDARME  
> CON EL. PUNTO."  
> my plan is to BE WITH HIM  
> THAT'S IT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the season 3 finale, after chopping off her hair Maya  
> Bishop locates Carina DeLuca at G/S and makes a  
> passionate plea for the OB to forgive her for her  
> dalliance with Jack Gibson, and her crass attitude  
> about it.

"I admit that my behavior recently has been...to call it what it is: SHITTY...there is no  
no excuse, none..." Then Maya Bishop, with the new short bob, stops and frowns, at a loss  
for words.

Carina DeLuca executes a perfect eye-roll. "There is a _reason_ , as there is no excuse?

"Me denying what everyone else could see; about my Dad I mean. Me denying my feelings FOR YOU-  
I never allowed Women or Men, family, or even FRIENDS, to distract me. I can't do that anymore, though.  
I can't do it; I don't wanna DO IT: PLEASE DON'T MAKE DO IT...I love you."

Teddy Altman, in conversation with Carina when Maya first walked up, whispers loudly "Forgive her!"

Another eye-roll, and La Bellisima DeLuca blurts "REALLY, Teddy...just 'forgive her, she's sorry?' NO  
NOT ENOUGH-so sorry....are you finshed, Dr. Altman; shall we go back?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Carina. I'M THE ONE FOR YOU...I'll wait."

As they walk away, Teddy says again to Carina "If you won't forgive HER, forgive her BOOBS!"

"Her rack is really amazing...I can't stop thinking about them". Teddy Altman states from Carina's office doorway.

"Wha-is my receptionist out there? TEDDY-you are so inappropriate! I still have reliquished my claim on Maya's boobs,  
so..."

"Just saying: don't hog them all to yourself; I'm not adverse to a FFF..."

"FIRST-I've not decided to forgive Maya; SECOND-yes, the gossip about you, Alliso, and Claire was a...dannazione! (dammit!)  
...HOT TOPIC around these halls. I am aware."

"Soooo"

"TEDDY!-What is it Maya? I need time to think-ECUSE US, please Teddy!"

Once Teddy slinks away, Maya bgins her plea. "I just wanted to say that I'm willing to change stations, so that I'm not  
in the vicinity of...um, which is NOT a temptation anyway, but if it would ease your mind...I never had a reason to be  
faithful before, because I have never LOVED...I have now, I DO NOW, and maybe I-did waht I did to somehow deny what  
I feel. I can't do that anymore. I can be faithful; that sounds ridiculous, I know, but I CAN BE, I will be. The thought of losing  
you is, is more devastating than being trapped on the roof of a burnoing building..."

'Dannazione-Vieni qui!"

Suddenly buoyed, Maya approached, trying not to sprint over to her. "I understand that....'Dammit-come here, right?"

The kiss blows them both away, but Carina cuts it short, pushing the blonde woman gently away. "That's what you have   
risked losing, possibly FOREVER, Maya. There is much work to do, much HARD WORK. And I am not there yet. I want to  
believe you, that you won't ever do what you did again, but I will be completely honest: I DO NOT TRUST YOU RIGHT, at this  
moment...it does not mean that I never will, just that I don't now. So transferring stations is a good start-I like that. The  
rest...we'll see."

"Okay. Yeah. YOU'LL SEE-I can change, _I will change_ because I have no choice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruitt Herrera comes to a realization: he's been involving  
> himself in his daughter's romantic life since he began dating  
> and it's time that he STOPPED. He finally recognizes that Andrea's  
> attraction to BC Robert Sullivan is much more than a fleeting fancy-  
> a blind man can see that...

Settling into the Battalion Chief's job saps Robert Sullivan's will to carry on-the paperwork itself is never ending.  
With every scene requiring a Battalion Chief on site, the paperwork mountain grows. He stares at the growing  
stack of documents, unaware that he has company: PRUITT HERRERA. 

"Captain Herrera...hello, come in...please have a seat. Coffee, something else?"

"I'll have some water, please." Then, clearing his throat, a surprising admission: 'I owe yoiu and Andrea an apology."

"Oh? How's that?"

"I've meddled in her personal life for most OF her life, since she started dating: a widowed Father, dealing with a teenage girl's  
infatuations-you can imagine. Of course, my goal was always to protect her, even as she became an adult. I probably should have  
insisted that she join another station, far outside of 19's service area-I pulled the strings to GET HER HERE, I could have done the  
reverse-and I didn't, thinking that I could protect her by keeping her close. 

"Much of who Andrea is-is what I have made her: she's always been willful, and I've always believed her taking up with Gibson was  
a shot across my bow, so to speak. When that ended, I was happy to see her begin a relationship with Ryan Tanner again, although  
a casual one." He pauses to cough, and sip water. "There is a point to this Robert, I promise...when you came, I could see right away  
that she was attracted to you. Her insubordinate behavior during the Bishop incident solidified that attraction in my mind. And so I  
stayed close, used my connections to remain connected to 19-knowing what a personal relationship would do to both of your careers.  
I warned you away from her, and convinced Ryan to return to Seattle, to try to win her back. I didn't realize how deep and how strong  
those feelings of hers were...ARE... for you. Now Ryan's dead, and he's returning wouldn't have changed a thing. 

"I won't stand in your way any longer, Robert. Andrea is in love with you, and I have to accept that. I understand that Ripley's  
proposing changes to the personal relationship guidelines; I have some ideas that may be useful. You have my blessing, although  
you don't need it-ANDY has certainly never sought it!"

The two men laugh together, and when Pruitt stands up, they shake hands, and embrace.

"Thank you, Sir. This talk means a lot."

"Just keep her safe; make her happy. I'd better go, I've taken enough of your time."

"Take care, Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

"I CAN'T GET OVER YOU. That's the reality, Carina. I have tried. I'm a strong person, and I made up my mind that if you don't  
want me, then I don't want you, either. I KNEW that I could let you go, I thought I could forget you and move on with my life,  
I JUST KNEW THAT-EYES FORWARD, and FUCK YOU, LANE... but I was wrong, I could never forget you, you were all I had. The  
only one I gave all my love to, that's why I will never give up until I am in your arms again! I know what you have told me, and  
I have heard you. I broke the faith, and for that I am, for the ONE MILLIONTH TIME, deeply and incredibly sorry. 

"Maya..." Carina starts to say.

"Wait-just a few more minutes, please...I don't want to learn to be ok without you and I don't want the day to arrive that I see  
you and feel absolutely nothing. Because I know that that day won't ever come. As long as it takes for you to forgive me, I'll  
wait. I will wait for you."

Carina says "Now?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Everyday I tell myself I need to get over you, but every night I find myself thinking about how much I want you back.  
How much I want to forgive you. And, alright...I pushed too hard about your Father. BUT...if you are going to act out sexually  
every time we disagree, or you become upset, then...I don't know"-

Maya can't hold back what she calls out next. "TERAPIA. CONSULENZA."

"Google translate?" The Italian beauty laughs. "Therapy and counselling....let's talk more about that."


End file.
